Nothing
by Jennigen
Summary: Ron can't sleep, the Twins are up to no good and Hermione can't decide whether she's angry or upset. What has all this got to do with an arguement that happened earlier that day? All characters belong to J.K Rowling. Pure fluff with a touch of humour. RH


Nothing  
  
"It's odd," Ron muttered. "It's odd that I'm sitting here wondering about the stupid girl, when she is upstairs probably brewing a potion to murder me".  
  
Ron shifted on the squashy red chair he was leaning on to turn towards his companion, scratching his head in confusement for a moment he then continued; "And to make things worse she probably won't talk to me for a few hundred years because of it".  
  
Ron narrowed his eyes at his noiseless partner, the common room was silent itself so there wasn't any chance of his red haired friend not hearing properly.  
  
"Your not going to do anything but sit there are you?" Ron mumbled, "That's all you ever do, just sit on this couch and glare at everybody, its dead annoying really".  
  
His companion curled up on the coach, his amber eyes staring listlessly at Ron, wishing him to leave so he could rest in peace. Ron smiled as he did so.  
  
"Don't care do you? Suppose I am kind of mental to be talking to you".  
  
Crookshanks purred in agreement, his eyes closing in mild amusement. His orange brush flitted from side to side as his needle sharp knives dug into the soft cushioning. Ron started to scuff his shoes on the fuzzy carpet. He was bored, tired and frustrated, not a good mix. Especially after what he had just had to deal with, temperamental teenage girls had never been his strong point.  
  
"I mean I only..." Ron started but then stopped suddenly as Crookshanks attempted to clamber onto his lap, his claws still retracted.  
  
"Get off you crazy cat!" Ron muttered as he scooped the tiger off his lap and onto the floor.  
  
Crookshanks gave him a disapproving look with his huge amber eyes and then stalked off haughtily, his tail flicking angrily in thin air.  
  
Ron, however, was left to his silent thoughts. The darkness of the candlelight bare common room was starting to engulf him and the heartbeat of the ticking clock was warning him steadily of the late hour he was up at.  
  
"I suppose...." Ron muttered again but then shook his head as he realised that though talking to a cat had been reasonably acceptable, talking to him- self certainly wasn't. A brush of air tickled his skin and again he was reminded of the dark hours, he looked up at the strict clock and realised it was 1 am.  
  
He sighed and heaved himself out of his comfy seat. He staggered drunk-like up the slow and winding stairs, wishing for the easy relaxation of his bed. He could hear the wind outside the tower whispering to itself and howling at the castle, the stars were hidden by a dark cloak of clouds and was that...thunder? Ron groaned as he heard the tell-tale signs of someone thundering down the stairs, they were talking in hushed whispers and it definitely sounded like they were up to no good. There was no other option, it was Fred and George.  
  
"So then I said to him where did you get that toad and he said he had found it under the stairs, and that was when I knew it was the one I had planted..."  
  
One of the duo's voices floated down the stairs.  
  
"And then what happened?"  
  
Predictably there was the other.  
  
"He went off to his dorm and last I heard the toads turned into a Doxy and it's pulled his ear off!"  
  
And a simultaneous cheer of laughter...  
  
The footsteps were growing closer; Ron had no way of escaping. Trust the twins to trap him on the stairs while he was miserable at 1 in the morning. "Ah I think I spy our dear brother!" One of them cheered in delight. Ron looked up and saw the two red bobbing heads of his siblings, and felt internally sick. "What brings you here at 1am in the morning?!" One asked curiously, it might have been Fred.  
  
"None of your business..." Ron mumbled unamused.  
  
"I think it is our business if our youngest brother decides to stay up all night, you need your beauty sleep you know!" George, maybe, chortled. He was flashing an ugly grin which told Ron he wouldn't be going anywhere soon.  
  
"Ha-ha..." He snarled sarcastically.  
  
Fred and George smiles turned into mock frowns but their eyes still danced with joy at discovering their little brother looking miserable.  
  
"So what's bothering you Ronnie-kins?" Fred asked in mocked concern.  
  
"Homework, insane teachers, escaped toads, girl-trouble, wet dre...ah!" George muttered but then lit up at the glare Ron had given him at the words "girl-trouble".  
  
Ron was literally steaming at the words George had uttered, his ears had gone a worrying bright red and his eyes were locked with George's in an attempt to scare him away.  
  
"Go away!" He spat at them but the twins just continued to look amused.  
  
They were now standing side by side staring up at Ron's lanky figure, their mouths moulded into identical grins.  
  
"What's wrong Ronnie?" Fred grinned. "Cat got your tongue?"  
  
Ron was taken back for a moment, surprised that they could have known about his embarrassing conversation with Hermione's cat. But it must have been coincidental because Fred and George were now looking at him with curious frowns. Besides there was no way they could have heard, not with him being quiet...and downstairs.  
  
"Ooo I think Ron's had something else but a cat's tongue Fred." George concluded his eyes laughing at the pathetic Ron.  
  
"I don't know George, Crookshanks can be quite a frisky fellow when he wants to be." Fred argued his eyes equally laughing.  
  
Ron gave them a look that clearly said "that's just sick and stupid". He had had about enough of their immature ways and was ready to use his remaining energy to barge through the two of them and up to his dorm.  
  
"But Ron we know the only one for you is Her..." Fred started.  
  
Ron's eyes flashed with anger and his neck jerked up so violently that he had to rub it soothingly afterwards.  
  
"...Majesty." George finished.  
  
"You what?" Ron mumbled, convinced they had lost their minds.  
  
"The Queen, we heard you raving about her." Fred explained waving his hand in front of his face in disbelief.  
  
"No I meant Queen, a Muggle rock band you idiots." Ron muttered. "Hermione sent me some music and I thought they were quite good."  
  
Fred and George looked like they were trying hard to contain their glee now, their eyes made brief contact as if it was a sign and then Fred squealed in a disturbingly high voice.  
  
"Oh HERMIONE sent it to YOU!"  
  
Ron shrugged unamused but his already red ears grew redder and he avoided eye contact with the pair.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Ron mumbled in a tone of voice that suggested he didn't care.  
  
"But that must mean Hermione LIKES you!" Fred continued who looked like he was resisting the urge to jump up and down right there and then.  
  
"Oh yeah, because that would be really weird if a best friend didn't like you." Ron sneered at them.  
  
Fred and George made eye contact again and then turned to Ron with pitiful looks on their faces. George even attempted to pat Ron's shoulder but Ron stepped back in disgust. "Ron there is a subtle difference between like and like." George comforted sympathetically.  
  
"What dictionary have you been reading?" Ron grunted; his patience weaning.  
  
"Not any I would allow you to see." Fred told him with a serious expression on his face.  
  
"Anyway the matter is that you are in denial." George continued, his hand reaching out to pat Ron's shoulder again.  
  
"No I'm not..." Ron replied quickly his hand rapidly thwacking George's away sharply.  
  
"Yes you are." Fred replied predictability.  
  
"No I'm...oh shut up." Ron snapped and attempted to push his way through their stocky figures in fury.  
  
"Don't avoid the subject!" George told him cheerfully as he pushed the furious redhead back onto the step he had been on.  
  
"Just let me go to bed, please." Ron requested, surprisingly calmly.  
  
"No." Fred uttered simply, a grin still plastered on his freckled face.  
  
Ron closed his eyes in fury; it looked like he was trying to count to ten.  
  
"So little brother what happened in the common room earlier?" George asked happily, trying to hold a conversation with his angry brother.  
  
"When-"  
  
"With Hermione?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Oh is that why she stormed up the stairs, nothing, does she have a habit of getting angry at nothing or is it just a new trend for young witch's now?"  
  
Ron now looked like he was attempting to count to twenty.  
  
"So what was this nothing about?" George asked, happily beaming at him.  
  
"Nothin..."  
  
"Yes we know that, but what kind of nothing?" Fred now asked obviously trying to restrain the laugh that was simmering in his throat.  
  
Ron mumbled something inaudible, his eyes sweeping the ground as he looked around for somewhere to escape to.  
  
Fred put a hand to his ear and George started to look around, comically putting his hand to his eyes.  
  
"Was that a mouse or was it our brother admitting something in a very quiet embarrassed voice?" Fred chortled and took his hand down from his ear at the same time that George removed his hand from his eyes.  
  
Ron stood there, hating them. Why did they have to be both annoying and clever? He stuffed his hands in his pyjama pockets and stared up at them with a yielding expression in his eyes. "I told her there was a better person then Krum out there for her." He yielded, his voice shaking nervously slightly.  
  
"And?"  
  
"She asked me who I had in mind..." Ron replied, his voice slowly decreasing in volume as he spoke.  
  
Fred and George were now trying really hard not to burst out laughing, Ron could tell from the lines of strain on their faces. He didn't know why he was telling them this, maybe he was fed up of hiding it or maybe it was because he didn't want to seem like he was ashamed of what he was saying. He had a sneaking feeling though it had something to do with the fact that he was near falling asleep on the stairs.  
  
"Yes, yes?" Fred and George both said in union, eager to hear this unknown knowledge that they would most certainly make sure would not be unknown in the morning.  
  
"I-I told her..." Ron stuttered nervously, his eyes now sweeping up to see Fred and George's eyes laughing at him.  
  
"I told her that..." Ron started again but then another thundering down the stairs stopped him in his tracks.  
  
"What on Earth is going on down here?" A stern voice hissed as the person staggered up behind the twins.  
  
Ron's heart dropped, it was Hermione. As she moved her way through the human pillars, that were the twins, he observed her casually. This was not a Hermione he was used to, her eyes were drawn with sleep, her hair was more tangled then usual and she was standing on the stairs with only her nightgown on. He shivered as he noticed how much skin he could see then caught himself just in time and turned back to look at her face, her eyes were angry.  
  
"What do you three think your doing?" She hissed. "On the stairs at half one in the morning, talking in loud voices?"  
  
Her voice sounded very strained and tired, Ron figured they must have woken her up. The twins however were grinning still, their eyes flickering from Hermione to Ron. They didn't say anything though; Ron also figured they were waiting for a showdown between him and Hermione. Stupid gits. "We were having a chat..." Ron said lamely.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, looking exasperated. Fred and George released a snigger simultaneously. "Yes well I could hear that..." Hermione replied haughtily. "I just wanted to know why now. You're waking people up!"  
  
"Just you..." Ron muttered under his breath.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Yes nothing Hermione, just like your argument." Fred chipped in unhelpfully, suppressing a giggle.  
  
Ron glared at them furiously, his heart now thumping wildly and a red blush appearing on his face. Hermione looked surprised, her eyes widening briefly but then narrowing as she looked back at Ron.  
  
"So that's what you were talking about, I see..." She said sternly, her eyes fixed on Ron's as she gave him a disapproving glare.  
  
But it seemed like she had now run out of things to say. Caught off her guard by the troublesome twins, her wand hung loosely from her hand and she was chewing her lip with uneasy nerves. "Yes dear Ron here was just about to tell us what he said to you after you said-" George started chanting too cheerfully to be natural.  
  
"Shut up!" Ron hissed nervously.  
  
Fred and George exchanged glances and rolled their eyes. Ron didn't care, they had ruined everything already. Hermione looked like she was going to either slap him on the face or start crying there and then. He looked hopelessly at her with sympathy but this only seemed to increase her emotion. "Hermione I wasn't going to..." Ron mumbled nervously his eyes now fixed on her deep hazel ones.  
  
Her arms were now crossing and the stern look was returning to her face, this was better in his opinion; he knew how to deal with an angry Hermione. He just hoped that this wasn't a cover up of her feelings; he didn't want her running off crying again. "I don't believe you." She said angrily but Ron noticed her voice had wobbled a little.  
  
Fred and George were now making kissy faces behind her back while looking at Ron; Ron rolled his eyes and glared at them. "Look Hermione can we talk about this alone." He offered patiently, referring to his meddlesome brothers.  
  
Fred and George were now pretending to be violently sick and smirking while doing so. It made them look rather ludicrous but Ron was not in the mood to be laughing at them right now.  
  
"Okay..." Hermione replied looking a little surprised but leaving her arms crossed and her mouth frowned.  
  
Ron gestured towards the common room with an awkward large hand and Hermione nodded silently. They started to descend the stairs in silence, keeping as far away as possible from each other just in case they touched. "Hey wait a minute!" Fred literally yelled down the stairs.  
  
Hermione swung round and frowned at him, she was the picture of fury and for a moment Ron forgot that he was ashamed to have thought about the skin showing; he was now revelling at the creamy skin at the back of her neck, his mouth gaping slightly. "Be quiet or I'll tell McGonagall about you two!" She hissed sounding ridiculously like an angry goose.  
  
"Be quiet or I'll tell McGonagall about you two!" Fred mocked, sniggering slightly.  
  
Hermione looked slightly shocked but Ron merely rolled his eyes at the twin's immaturity and grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her round the corner of the staircase away from the twins view.  
  
"Just ignore them." He mumbled to her, his eyes fixed dead ahead where Hermione would not be in view.  
  
Hermione wasn't saying anything though; Ron suspected that she was thinking what he was thinking to. He was holding her hand still.  
  
But he found it oddly comforting; she had a warm small hand that cupped surprisingly easily into his large awkward one. He felt content for the first time that night but he doubted Hermione did so he slid his hand out of hers and continued to stalk down the stairs. Hermione made a small noise, which he presumed was a sigh, and followed him down the stairs in a more orderly and haughty walk that reminded him oddly of Crookshanks. Well he supposed there was some truth to the "pets look like their owners" thing after all.  
  
As they reached the common room he glanced round at her again and noticed she was glaring at the room in a frustrated way. He was in more trouble then he thought. "So..." Ron said nervously as he slumped down onto one of the squashy red couches; indeed the one he had been conferring with Crookshanks on.  
  
Hermione just stopped short of the couch and now seemed to be directing her glares at the space next to Ron. Her arms were still crossed and her eyes narrowed but now she was chewing her lip nervously. "Why don't you sit down?" He asked curiously, gesturing towards the space she was glaring so intently at.  
  
"Oh." Hermione said sounding surprised and her eyes swept up to notice Ron staring intently at her.  
  
She sat down nervously, as far away from Ron as she could, and glanced nervously at him. Ron was still observing her with narrowed eyes; he didn't understand how she could change from angry to nervous so quickly. "So..." He attempted again.  
  
"You were talking about me, weren't you?" She muttered quietly, her eyes now resting on her lap.  
  
"Not in a bad way." Ron replied calmly, his eyes resting on her agitated face.  
  
"You were talking about our argument." She muttered quietly again, her hands were now resting in her lap too.  
  
"No but..." Ron stumbled.  
  
"With Fred and George." She pointed out, her voice shaking.  
  
Ron moved his eyes from her face and looked ashamed, he really was an idiot.  
  
"I suppose there's no punishment equal to that crime." He mumbled uncomfortably.  
  
"Well it was a little...stupid." Hermione replied, starting to sound like her normal bossy self.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't tell them anything though really." He said, trying to defend himself.  
  
"Only because I interrupted." She commented swiftly, her eyes narrowing again.  
  
"Yeah, 'spose that's true." He replied, again uncomfortably.  
  
"Why though?" She asked sternly. "Why were you going to tell them...err that stuff?"  
  
"I was tired, they were blocking my way." He said shrugging slightly.  
  
"How long were you down here?" Hermione asked surprised, her eyes widening again. Ron was starting to wonder how many times they could change shape before they got stuck.  
  
"Until 1am." He mumbled, yawning as he thought about his warm bed waiting for him. He wondered how long he would have to listen to Hermione lecture him; it sure was tiring in itself.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione uttered confused. "But that wasn't? It wasn't? It couldn't have been because of me, could it?"  
  
"Yes." He muttered almost inaudible.  
  
"Oh." Hermione said quietly and then went back to studying the hands on her lap. Unexpectedly Ron felt inclined to comfort her, it had been him who had caused the argument in the first place and now Hermione was suffering because he couldn't shut his stupid fat mouth. A look of concern drifted onto his face and he shifted across the coach to be nearer to her as she silently watched her stationary hands.  
  
"I'm sorry." He coughed nervously.  
  
Hermione looked up suddenly to find Ron in close proximity to her. His face was barely a few inches away from hers and she felt her heart beat speed up as she wondered why she hadn't noticed him move in closer to her.  
  
"It's okay." She replied shakily. "I know you didn't mean it."  
  
Ron smiled at her remark and nodded gently. His arm was now sliding smoothly round her shoulders and she sucked in a gasp as he did so. She didn't understand why Ron was acting so...weird. But why ever he was doing it, it felt right. She almost giggled as she realised Ron never seemed to do anything right but this once he was. And it scared her. She snuggled her head into his shoulder and breathed calmly into his robes.  
  
"Ron..." She muttered softly.  
  
Ron shifted slightly so she could talk without being muffled by his robes. "Yes?" He asked curiously.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
Ron seemed a little taken back with this question but answered accordingly. "Two in the morning."  
  
"That's good." She replied lazily. Ron wondered if she had heard at all.  
  
They sat on the coach for what seemed hours. Ron was starting too really like the feeling of having Hermione in his arms, it felt so right. For once in his life he felt like he had pleased Hermione which wasn't a very easy thing to do at any rate. He held her more tightly to him as he thought alone to himself. What was this then? Did he like her or something? He metaphorically shook his head as he thought of Seamus and his revolting stalking of Lavender, he couldn't imagine himself ever doing that to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione what is this?" He asked softly.  
  
"What's what?" She replied just as softly, burrowing her head further into the crook of his arm.  
  
"This." Ron replied nervously. "What are we doing now?"  
  
Hermione almost sat up as he said it but he pushed her down again gently. "I suppose logically it must mean we like each other." She considered as she fell back into Ron's comforting arm.  
  
"Yes but not like Seamus and Lavender..." Ron replied. "That's disturbing."  
  
"No." Hermione agreed. "We understand each other and we've been through a lot, I'm not sure; what do you think we are?"  
  
Ron was taken back for a moment, Hermione never asked him questions; it was usually the other way around. He glanced at her nervously, considering the question then answered gently.  
  
"I suppose we're...well-"He mumbled uncomfortably.  
  
"Do you think it would be weird if we were going out?" Hermione interrupted, Ron again had the feeling she wasn't listening to him. This wasn't unusual, but annoying all the same.  
  
"I don't think so." He considered. And now that he thought of it, it wouldn't seem too weird, the only problem was...  
  
"Harry." Hermione echoed his thoughts. "We're meant to support him and be his best friends and I don't think we could really do that-"  
  
"Can't be any worse then our arguments." Ron pointed out. "He finds them annoying but he deals with it, I don't think he'd mind too much."  
  
"You really think so?" Hermione asked shakily, she was now looking up at him, her eyes brightening.  
  
"Yeah." Ron replied uselessly, patting her head affectingly.  
  
"Why do you like me?" Hermione asked suddenly. Ron didn't understand why she was asking this; surely the fact that he liked her was enough. But then, he considered, this was Hermione and she always needed to know all the facts.  
  
"Well its just you isn't it?" Ron replied gently.  
  
Hermione made a face and scowled at him. She looked a little upset. "Oh was I the best you could get?" She spat angrily.  
  
She was now clambering out of his arms and was starting to rock herself out of the couch.  
  
"No Hermione, I didn't mean it like that!" Ron stumbled confused. Why did Hermione always have to see past his well meaning words?  
  
"How did you mean it then?" She snarled. "Is this a dare with Harry? Or is it your own private joke?"  
  
Now Ron's eyes were widened with shock, he couldn't understand why Hermione would think he would do that or that he was faking it.  
  
"I meant that your perfect jus the way you are." He mumbled nearly inaudible. "I love the way you always care for the least fortunate creatures and how you take everyone under your wing. I love the way you are always so determined to prove your intelligence but that you don't really need to because I know that you the most cleverest person in the school. I love how you don't care about makeup and crap like that but you look more beautiful then any Veela on Earth. I love the way you are, Hermione, and would never do anything to hurt you."  
  
Ron blushed embarrassed at his outburst. He determinedly avoided looking at her and instead inspected the velvet creases on the red cushions around him.  
  
"Sorry." He mumbled, scared of what Hermione must think of him now.  
  
But Hermione wasn't saying anything, instead he heard her walking towards the couch again and sitting down next to him softly.  
  
"That was very sweet." Hermione finally said, her voice wobbling slightly. "Did you...mean all that?"  
  
"Yes." He replied quietly, his eyes still inspecting the cushions. They were very well made cushions.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"YES."  
  
Ron was starting to get slightly annoyed. He had just spilt his heart out to her and she was doubting him. He shook his head hopelessly as he wondered if all girls reacted like this when told they were loved. "Well-"Hermione started again.  
  
"If you're going to tell me I have no chance in hell, get it over and done with already!" Ron nearly yelled at her. His patience was waning.  
  
"No, I'm not going to tell you that, because I feel the same way."  
  
Ron's head jerked up again to see Hermione smiling slightly at him. He couldn't believe it, Hermione actually liked him...no Hermione loved him.  
  
"Really?" He grinned mockingly.  
  
Hermione punched him playfully; Ron suppressed a laugh and edged in closer to her, his arm winding slowly round her again. He was feeling so happy, he couldn't believe his curly haired best friend actually loved him back, but it was true, the truth was lying in his arms smiling up at him.  
  
He gingerly kissed the top of her head gently, his eyes closing contently as he did so. Hermione sighed happily, she was at peace and her head was slowly drooping as she gave in to the inescapable calls of sleep.  
  
"Hermione..." Ron muttered quietly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I don't think Lockhart is a better match for you then Krum."  
  
Hermione giggled softly as he said it and snuggled into his robes again.  
  
"Ron."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Ron smiled as he looked down at the grinning mass of curls. He understood what she meant, he had been jealous of Lockhart and Krum and that was what the argument had been about. He had been fighting for her love but now he realised he hadn't needed to, Hermione loved him more then her two admirers and he smiled as he thought of Lockhart and Krum duelling to the death. Well one wish had come true...  
  
He looked down at her again, she was now breathing softly, and she was asleep. Her beautiful golden eyes were closed and one of her hands was clutched on his robes. As the clock screamed "its half past two!" at him he finally gave in to the temptation of sleep and laid his head on hers, his eyes closing and the nothingness of the day merging into his dreams. 


End file.
